The Personal Statement
by kangaroo
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione have to write a personal statement. Harry is feeling a bit stupid. This is my frustration at school showing.


A/N  Umm, this is a result of too much coursework to do and not enough time! Enjoy. I will start writing my other stories again soon, let me get into a routine.

Disclaimer; If I was JK Rowling, would I post this here? Didn't think so. Not mine, don't make money from it, don't sue.

**The Personal Statement**

****

"Uhh, why do we have to write these stupid personal statements!!" Ron cried one evening, bent over piles of homework in the common room. This position was, obviously, forced on him by Hermione. 

"It's not as if we don't have enough to do for Christ's sake! I mean, we have all this homework and studying to do, and they expect this too!!!!!!!!" Ron half-screamed indignantly.

Harry nodded fervently and made a noise, which Hermione interpreted as a strong agreement.

"Ron, Professor McGonagall explained why we have to do this, and I repeated it when you missed it because you were too absorbed in passing notes with Harry!!" she cried, just as passionately and exasperatedly as Ron. 

Harry again nodded, and scrunched deeper into himself under the pretence of concentrating on his Charms essay to avoid being dragged into the pending, and likely, argument that he knew was imminent.

"Don't you try and hide Harry Potter, your just as bad, I explained this to both of you, twice because you didn't listen the first time!!" Hermione scolded as Harry tried, vainly, to ignore her.

"Fine, well, err, will you do it again?" Ron asked in a sheepish and pleading tone. He even batted his eyes and tried, what he hoped, was a winning smile.

"Ugghh!" She cried at the hopelessness of her friends. "You better listen this time, the pair of you!!" 

Harry perked up and actually listened, knowing this was his last chance, and if he hoped for any help with it and his Charms, he had better stick to her good side.

"Look, its something really useful you can use when you want to get a job." She started, keeping it simple as she doubted both of her friends IQ's at the moment. "You have to write about what you have achieved and what accomplishments you have made in the school. Write about what you're good at and what you enjoy, and why. If you keep updating it every time you want to add something you can keep it in a folder or something with your CV and show to someone who you are interested in working for!" She explained patiently. 

"What's a CV?" asked Ron as he dug out a sugar quill from his pocket.

"You know, Curriculum Vitae!" She said, exasperated once more with Ron's stupid quota today.

"Again, a what?" He said, confused.

"You don't know what a Curriculum Vitae is, a resume?" Hermione cried shocked.

"Err, no!" he replied, shrinking back into his chair. "Is it a muggle thing?"

"What?!! Wizards don't even have CV's!?!"

"Umm, no?" Ron tried cautiously.

"Then how do employers know what qualifications you have?" Hermione was, once again, dumbfounded by the differences in the wizard and muggle worlds.

"You have a file, the ministry keeps it, it has your OWL and NEWT results in, previous jobs, awards, criminal record, and all that kind of stuff in." Ron looked relieved as his stupid feeling faded.

"Oh, well, that's alright then. Umm, well, anyway, I assume you put the personal statement in there then." Hermione said, calming down, her face that had been red from anger changing to pink embarrassment.

"You just put in a request for your file when you want to get a job, its all updated by magic. Percy told me when he applied to the ministry, told me a lot, as I recall!" He said, with a grimace as he mentioned his older brother. 

"What do I write then? I didn't get anything exactly great in my OWLS!" Harry said, finally adding to the conversation, instead of following it like he was watching a tennis match.

"Uhh Harry, have you temporarily forgotten who you are?" Ron exclaimed.

"What? I mean I haven't really accomplished anything great in school have I?" he added.

"Except for saving it's ass, what, 5 times is it now?" Ron said astounded as Harry's stupidity.

"Harry, you just write, 'Came face to face with Lord Voldemort 5 times and lived to tell the tale!'" Hermione said.

"Or if you wanted to elaborate a bit say, 'Saved the wizarding world from evil overlord at age 1, prevented said overlord from returning to power at age 11, and again at age 12. Dueled, and survived, again, Lord Voldemort at age 14 and again prevented his second rise to power at age 15. Currently project; how do it for the sixth time!" Ron said.

"Oh yeah, that." Harry said, feeling very stupid. "Do you think, Boy-Who-Lived-Incessantly would suffice?"

A/N review of you'd like. It would be appreciated, I will probably post more like this, whenever I get pissed with something at school.


End file.
